


T'Challa possession

by sakuraza095



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraza095/pseuds/sakuraza095
Summary: Normally, T'Challa is very calm, modest and rarely losing his temper or taking shallow actions. Yet, when there is a girl who intends to approach Erik, he cannot keep his composure and show her who Erik belongs to.





	T'Challa possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translate version of my Black Panther fanfic. In here, I only translate short stories and not the main one in my original fanfic.. There will be no new story updates in this version, every new story will be updates first in my original fanfic. Also, it take me a lots of time to translate one fic so It will take time to update new one
> 
> I'm afraid this is the last piece of Black Panther fanfic I post here because the others fic I still haven't got time to translate them yet. I will try to update as soon as possible, thanks you guys for liking my fic.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading my fic. Wish you have a good time reading:<3
> 
> P/S: English is not my mother tongue so there will be some error but I hope you guys still understand the story line.

Since Wakanda accepted foreign cultures, many new things had turned on the curiosity of Wakanda's princess. One day, Shuri came to see her brother; who was ruling the country that has an endless source of vibranium; demanding that she should be allowed to study as an exchange student. T'Challa finds it difficult to understand why his sister wants to go to school. With her intelligence which rumored to be far more than Tony Stark, Harvard or Cambridge are really willing to enroll her or invite her to teach for students despite her young age. Not only that, Shuri also does not need anyone to teach her because she can learn by herself and the results are much more effective.

'Why do you want to be an exchange student? Wakanda does not lack anything. Not to mention their technology has nothing new we can learn at the present time. So why did you make such a decision?'

'My brother, you don't understand me. Doesn't I always said that something is 'good but it does not mean it cannot be improved'? This time, too, I want to experience American culture. You know, after gathering materials of the study environment, the lifestyle of high school students, I see the student lifestyle is very curious to me. Why are they learning such easy programs? Why do they attend extracurricular activities? Why blonde girls are always the most famous and the most b*tchy? And what's 'cheerleading', do you know what it is?'

'What is 'cheerleading'? Does it part of school security?'

Shuri shakes her index finger from left to right in front of T'Challa face.

'No, it's not, my brother. According to my research, 'cheerleading' is a group gathered people with good mobility to cheer for the team in school sports competitions, increase their fighting spirit...etc. '

Shuri is telling her brother a lot of informations to T'Challa. The more the black panther listen, the more he can't process the information, it is the category his generation can't catch up. It's been a long time since he saw the light of excitement in his little sister eyes. Actually, getting Shuri to go to school is not a bad idea, she can learn more about the world outside, anyway, it brings more benefits than harms.

T'Challa nodded, agreed and permitted her to attend school as she wish, Shuri happily jump up and down, pointing her thumb up. T'Challa allows Shuri to be an exchange student for one year, if the situation getting worse, Shuri must immediately stop her study and return to Wakanda. There's one thing T'Challa has missed, in fact, all the information Shuri collected is from American films such as Mean Girls, Pitch Perfect and High School Musical.

T'Challa wonder how Shuri's student life will be.

Initially, T'Challa was very worried about his little sister because he had investigated some of the social ills can occurred at school. Every day, T'Challa would ask Shuri about everything at school and would make her come to the point of feeling annoyed, Shuri always had to repeat that she could manage herself. While attending school, Shuri equips herself with a vibranium-woven outfit that acts likely as black panther suit, when a force is applied, the garment will absorbs that force and transmits it in the form of energy pressures. She also disguised some pen-like plasma guns and some ultra-thin transmitters in her necklace. Of course, Shuri makes sure it just at the level of causing minor injuries and shock but not lethal.

Actually, she did not need that equipment because Shuri is a student loved by teachers and friends. Everyone is surprised by the intelligence of this new classmate. When Shuri entered the seminary in the second semester of year 2, everyone thought that the rural girl would not be able to catch up on her studies. Yet in just two or three extra class, the princess has mastered all knowledges to the extent that she can point out the mistake of the teacher. Not to mention Shuri is extremely sociable with her classmates, she is honored to be the new hot girl of the school.

After getting used to the new environment, Shuri drags her new friend Amy around the school to find the 'cheerleading' she seen in American films. Amy is a girl sitting next to Shuri in class, her green eyes as bright as leaves in the sun, her hair is the same color as the morning sunshine, her skin is pale white and black frame glasses one her beautiful face. Amy would look no different from a typical 'girl next door' if she takes the the glasses off. That changes Shuri's definition of blond haired girl who are considered to be delusional about being the center of the universe as in Mean Girls. Shuri registered her name on the cheerleading club, after some flexing moves, Shuri was admitted, and Amy was advised to be the manager of the team because it seemed she was not used to being physically active.

The mood of the princess is extremely good, every day she would tells the story at school to her mother and T'Challa. They are also happy to see Shuri enjoying her student life. Erik also contributed to the conversation, sharing his old experience to Shuri.

'Going to high school is surely the most fun. I was also part of the school football team'

'You're in a team? It's the first time I hear it. You are so clever, N'Jadaka '

'Gosh! I bet Killmonger always in reserve position and never play any official match so why feel so proud of it'. Shuri sarcasm.

Erik straightened up, flexed his arm muscles, kissed on the results of his hard training.

'Little princess must be joking, in my year, the team is achieving many trophy like stars in the sky. All thanks to this Killmonger '

T'Challa looked at Erik, gazing passionately at the Leopard with admire eyes. Shuri can't handle this unacceptable scene anymore and decided to go to her room to dress up and leave the two of them together.

Shuri went to school like usual, sat down to learn something for elementary school students, had lunch with Amy, and attended club activities. Suddenly, Shuri came up with an idea to surprise Amy because she did not expose her true identity here. The princess is believed her close friend enough that she wouldn't has any ill intend to Wakanda and would allow Amy to visit her house.

Shuri asks her if she wants to go to her house, Amy agrees. Shuri led her to the small forest behind the school, turn off the invisible mode of the aircraft and quickly put Amy inside. Amy does not even know who Shuri is, why there's a spaceship here, what's going on, a white smoke flew to her face and made Amy pass out instantly. Shuri wanted to minimize Wakanda's whereabouts, so she took a little of her anesthesia and use on Amy before leaving.

After a while, Amy slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw is a white ceiling with intricate gold trim. She jerked herself up, her head slightly shocked because of the side effects of the drug, looking to see Shuri is standing next to a tall person, dressed in a courtly black costume, his necklace is shaped like some animal tooth that she did not know what animal is from, deep brown eyes the same as Shuri, his brows slightly frown but still looks strangely noble. Amy spoke softly to Shuri, the princess stopped talking and ran to the bed beside Amy.

'Are you okay, I'm sorry I have to put you to sleep for a while'

'Where am I Shuri?'

'Welcome to Wakanda and this is my home.'

Amy looked around impatiently, still unable to believe what her eyes see. This magnificent place was the home of the new student. She rubbed her eyes a few more times to make sure she did not dream.

'I'm must be dreaming, had I die and go to heaven'

'Haha, you're not dreaming *pinch Amy cheek*, see, you can feel just fine. Actually, I have something to say. I am the princess of Wakanda and just ad you think, I'm hella rich'. Shuri teased her friend.

The tall man walks over to Amy, introducing himself. He folded his arms to greet in Wakanda tradition greeting in front of his chest and slightly lowered his head.

"Welcome to Wakanda. Let me introduce yourself, my name is T'Challa, the king of this beautiful country '

Amy's head became more and more confused. Is Wakanda the country on the news announce that it will open to let others country to begin transaction? Shuri watched as her friend was still struggling in her own thoughts, and she began to explain to Amy some important information, of course ignoring the weapons and vibranium parts. Shuri begins to lead Amy to visit the palace and introduce Amy to her family members.

Walking through the gym, Shuri and Amy encounter a man as tall as the king, he is half naked, his skin has some strange dotting scars, drops of sweat flowing down his brown skin, a small towel wrapped around the neck for convenience. He looked at the princess and moved his gaze to the one standing next to Shuri. He threw a bottle of water in his hand to Amy to grab it, as if to treat a guest some tea. Amy looked at him blankly.

'Wow, you have a friend so soon? I thought that our little princess won't be able to make friends with your stubborn personality like a child'

'I don't need you to worry about my business. Let's go Amy, leave him alone'

'But ... but he has not introduced himself yet .... Shuri slowed down, I can't keep up'

Shuri leads Amy into her room, Amy can tell the princess room is twice as big as Amy's room, making her a little dizzy from the amazing scene. The two of them sat down for a while, and Amy could not hide the curiosity about the man.

'Who were we meeting in the gym yesterday? He looks like a good man.'

'That Bastard!? Are you crazy? Amy, how can you see anything good in Killmonger. Why both my brother and you all say that?'

Amy thought in her mind, so his name was Killmonger, what a weird name

From that day on, Amy always wanted Shuri to invite her to the palace to see Erik more. She also prepared herself more dress up to make Erik pay attention to her. Every now and then she meets Erik, she speaks with her sweetest voice again, using light-headed flutters, blinking shyly at him. Any man who looks at Amy's beautiful features will be distracted but the Leopard is not one of them. He only considers Amy as a young child come to play, not to mention blond, thin skinny girl is not his taste, he would prefer it to be be full and bouncing * think of T'Challa ass * when hit or squeeze in his hands.

But T'Challa did not think so. He did not know that one day he would saw a girl flirting with his Erik. He's also good at guessing Amy's purpose. Every time Kitten saw Amy wearing revealing clothes, her hair was long and dangling while she was moving, her sweet voice as if to seduce anybody. Looks like Amy is having a thing for Erik. Leopard looks very happy when talking with Amy, T'Challa also saw those two have intimate gestures. That night, as Erik was lying on T'Challa's lap as usual, he pretended to ask for a random question to get some information.

'How is your mission, N'Jadaka, everything alright?'

Erik looked absently at the screen of his phone, nodding that everything was fine. T'Challa continued to ask.

"Recently I see Shuri seem to be in a good mood, letting her go to school was the right choice. Not to mention she has make a friend. I think Amy is a good kid, though sometimes I'm a bit worried about whether she keeps the secret of Shuri being the princess of Wakanda or not. And what about you, N'Jadaka?

'Amy? I see her as a good blonde who is harmless, so she isn't someone to worry about, Kitten. She's a lovable girl.... Ack! ... Brother, you make me game over'

Listening to Erik's compliments to Amy, T'Challa was a little shaky with anger. He bowed his head down, kiss Erik indicating the intention.

'N'Jadaka .... today .... we don't do that?'

Erik looked at Kitten, why did T'Challa invite him now, but he doesn't complain because he was very amused with Kitten action. He sat up, tucked T'Challa down, his hands holding the king's hand and kissing Little Cat in a fierce manner.

'Today you are very intimidating, I will f*ck you until you cannot stand'

So the two men having their way until dawn, Leopard leave a long line of bites, kiss marks from T'Challa neck to his calf. Normally he would put his collar up to hide his neck. But today, T'Challa uncovered the top of his outfit near his collarbone, revealing numerous traces on his elongated neck. T'Challa had said Shuri to invited Amy today to come and play, and to let Amy know that Erik had already belonged to him.

Shuri's plane was back, T'Challa personally came out to pick up his sister, and T'Challa isn't forget the gentle smile on his face. For Shuri, the scene on his neck wasn't strange, Amy see it, blush and turned away, talking quickly and drifting off to Shuri room. Talking to Shuri for a while, Amy says she wants to go to the bathroom but she is actually looking for Erik, her main purpose is to get Erik to be her boyfriend.

Walking along the long shiny black corridor, she suddenly saw the familiar figure is entering a room. She followed quietly and see the scene of Shuri brother and Erik are talking. She stood at the door and listened to them.

'Kitten looks really sexy today, you want everyone to know how many times I f*ck that tight hole of your last night, cuz'

With his sharp sense, T'Challa knew someone was standing outside the door. He smiled at Erik, gently wrapping his arms around Erik shoulders, and pressing his lips on the other person's lips. Erik also embraces T'Challa's waist, pulling him closer to him. In that fierce kiss, T'Challa looked at the girl's silhouette behind Erik, throwing Amy a look of the winner. Leopard cut off the kiss, biting down at the old marks he left last night, making the wound deeper. In Erik eyes only has T'Challa, it was the eyes that Amy had never seen on Erik.

T'Challa hugged Erik, his eyes still on the girl standing motionless in front of the door, his mouth mumbling words only Amy can read.

'Erik is mine'

Amy ran to Shuri's room, her eyes slightly watery. When she met Shuri she cried out loud.

'Hu..hu ... your brother .... is really ... mean'

Shuri did not know what was going on, she can only hugg Amy and comforting her.

This is the result for those who dare to come near Erik.

Because

All of T'Challa belong to Erik

And all of Erik belong to T'Challa.


End file.
